


Date Night

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, Female Alpha, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor run into Missy when they are heading out for a night at the opera. Of course everything ends in sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment in this series was pretty dark so I figured it might be nice to have something light and playful next.

Date night had actually been the Doctor’s idea. While she was more than content to spend most of her time running around with all of her companions, she started to get the sense that Yaz would like more time for just the two of them. Humans tended to be like that. A bi-weekly date night had once been something that Rose Tyler had insisted upon.

When she mentioned it to Yaz the woman was very enthusiastic. Somewhat surprisingly Graham and Ryan were equally agreeable to the giving them some space.

As Graham put it, “Good, you two need some time alone. Maybe it will help you stop making such constant misuse of the TARDIS’s public spaces.”

“Misuses?” asked the Doctor.

“Horizontal tango, whatever you want to call it. All I know is that half the time when I try to go somewhere on the ship the TARDIS routes me to the wrong room or in a circle. Listen I can understand the TV room or even the control room but can you lay off the kitchen? I really can’t miss meals with my blood sugar issues.”

“Sorry about that,” said Yaz flushing. 

“Wait so that’s why I keep getting lost?” asked Ryan sounding frustrated. “I thought the TARDIS was just messing with me.”

“She does do that sometimes too,” admitted the Doctor. “But she likes you, so I think she’s just been sparing us all awkwardness.” 

“Right, well I for one am looking forward to catching up on all my recorded episodes of Call the Midwife, even if I can’t watch in my favorite chair since the TARDIS did squash my favorite chair last New Years.”

“I apologized for that.” 

“No you didn’t, you just told me not leave chairs lying around, in my own living room mind you.”

“Er, sorry about that then.”

“No your not, but that’s alright.”

 

Date night unfortunately had a tendency to go terribly wrong. The duller the activity they picked, the greater the chance that they’d run into some sort of monster or crisis. The moving pictures stepped off the screen when they went to go see an old black and white movie, giant lobsters attacked the seaside restaurant in Nice that they tried to go have dinner at, and the ballroom dance class they tried to attend was overrun with ghosts. Then there was the entire evil clown incident when they tried to just go ice skating in central park. 

After a certain point they just kind of started to pick places where a disaster would at least be entertaining. This was how they ended up with the plan to see Don Giovanni  at the Vienna State Opera in 1920. They dressed to the nines for it because what was the point of having a time machine with a giant closet if they didn’t? 

The Doctor found a woman’s tuxedo and top hat at the back of the closet that Marlene Dietrich had left there, if she recalled correctly. Yaz found a slinky silver dress with beads on it. The Doctor was such a big fan of that dress that they barely made it out the door. They were flushed and giggling as they stumbled into the bitterly cold Vienna winter night. 

Missy was waiting, leaning against her own anachronistic red TARDIS door.

“Hello Doctor and...well I don’t actually remember your name so I’m just going to start calling you sexy pet.”

The Doctor drew Yaz closer to herself. “What’s happened? Is Shiva alright?”

“She’s fine. She’s off at camp. She insists on going for a couple weeks each summer, something about spending time with her friends. I assume she gets her odd fondness for playing with humans from you.”

“Wait, what camp does she even go to?”  

“Some place called  Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types. It seems a bit overly wholesome to me honestly but she likes it. She’s in the same cabin as some greco roman goddess girl called Diana, so at least she’s among her peers. The camp director has also always been very understanding about Shiva not actually being from any particular time or place.” 

The Doctor crossed her arms. “If you’re not here about Shiva, what do you want?” She had already subtly sniffed the air and as far as she could tell Missy wasn’t in heat.

Missy took a mincing step forward, “I can’t just want to visit an old friend?”

“You know, you make me more  nervous when you try to act innocent then when you just openly try to kill me.”

She pouted, “Oh you don’t need to worry about that for a while Doctor. You’rd just too cute in your current regeneration to waste it.” She’d closed the distance between them and was barely a hair's breadth from the Doctor. 

Yaz was having a very hard time deciding whether she wanted to growl at the Time Lady for getting so close to her mate or kiss her. The last time they’d all ended up in bed together it had certainly been enjoyable. 

Missy caught her looking and moved into her space, “My you look lovely in that dress. You must be freezing your tits off in this weather. Come into my TARDIS, I’ll warm them.”

“Said the spider to the fly,” laughed Yaz, not willing to admit how tempted she was. Her smile and body language gave her away anyway. 

The Doctor was considerably less amused, “Missy if this is a booty call, you really should have actually called first. Yaz and I have plans. We’ve got opera tickets.”

The Time Lady stiffened, “You can’t seriously be telling me you are passing up sex for opera.”

“Well it’s opera with Yaz wearing that dress.”

“Point duly noted,” said Missy, making no secret of how much she was enjoying the sight of Yaz in said dress. Then a crazy grin split her face, “If I go put on a pretty dress can I come with you?”

“Yes,” said Yaz before the Doctor could refuse. It didn’t take long for Missy to change. Yaz used the chance to dart back into the TARDIS for a silk shawl for herself and a coat for the Doctor, even if they were only a few minutes walk from the opera. It was snowing.

When Missy emerged she had a sufficiently tight black dress and similarly colored cloak with a red silk inner lining. Yaz and Missy each took one of the Doctor’s arms and they headed for the warm glowing lamps of the opera house.

“Will I need to fake a ticket?” asked Missy.

“I got a whole box,” admitted the Doctor.

“Really?” asked Missy.

“Don’t get any bright ideas.” Said the Doctor, “And don’t mistake it for the Parisian opera or Royal Albert Hall, the boxes really are very visible.”

“That’s no fun then,” she griped. “Does this version of Don Giovanni still take two acts to drag the poor son of a bitch to hell?”

“Afraid so, unless we leave early.”

 

They ended up leaving early. The shadows were just deep enough that Missy managed to get a hand up Yaz’s skirt and make it utterly impossible for her to follow the plot. In Yaz’s defense the later scenes of the first act were rather repetitive and dragged on anyway. Who could pay attention to someone singing about honor when a Time Lady had a finger on her clit?

They slipped out at intermission, pausing only long enough for the Doctor to get all of their coats, wraps and cloaks from the coat check. Snow was falling heavily when they exited and Yaz was somewhat regretting taking nothing more than a silk shawl. 

Missy threw her cloak over them both. “Oh you poor thing, you’re shivering.”

“And you’ve got the subtlety of a very determined Tom cat.” Yaz couldn’t hide her grin.

“Bit more charm, I would hope.”

“So much charm,” admitted Yaz leaning against Missy as they walked. 

The Doctor was on her other side. She’d possessively slipped an arm around her waist and was exchanging an odd series of heated gazes with Missy. Yaz rather liked that as well. She knew Missy was dangerous, but the security of the Doctor’s presence made her bold, and damn if she didn’t want to fuck the dark haired Time Lady again. 

They quickly reached the two TARDISes parked facing each other. Missy first tried to direct them towards the blue one. 

“No,” said the Doctor sharply. “You are not setting foot in my TARDIS, she’s never come close to forgiving your for what you did to her on the Valiant.”

Missy pursed her lips, “So my place then? My TARDIs is frankly too young to have a grudge against anyone. She’s such a sweetie she even forgave Shiva for drawing on her walls with crayon when she was little.”

She pushed open the red door and ushered them into the warm consult room beyond. Missy made no pretense of offering coffee or a nightcap, just headed straight for her bedroom. It was exactly as Yaz remembered it, although a few posters had changed. 

Missy caught her lips in a hungry kiss as soon as they crossed the threshold, pushing her towards the bed. Yaz went eagerly. Her knees met the bed and she fell back pulling Missy with her. 

The Time Lady didn’t bother trying to get either of their dresses off properly. She slipped one hand in through the top of Yaz’s dress to cup a breast and pushed her her skirt with the other. She tugged down her underwear and her fingers found her wet from the torment she had inflicted upon her during the opera. 

“Such an eager pet,” murmured Missy before she thrust three fingers into her. 

Yaz’s world dissolved into a haze of pleasure and the desperate movement of her own hips. She was vaguely aware that she was being kissed. When she opened her eyes she found the Doctor’s deep green gaze holding her. She’d stretched out on her other side.

The kiss was brief as soon Miss caught the Doctor’s mouth with her own. Yaz wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anything sexier than the two Time Ladies kissing over her as one fucked her. She didn’t last long, especially when Missy began to brush her thumb over her clit every couple motions. 

She came with a sharp cry of pleasure. Before she’d even caught her breath, the Doctor was pushing Missy off of her and onto her back. 

Missy went with a pleased giggle and then a murmur of delight as the Doctor pushed up her skirts and ducked between her legs. 

Yaz rolled over enough to kiss Missy lazily as the Doctor pleasured her. Missy was not a woman to keep any sounds to herself. She began to claw at Yaz’s back.

“Wait, the dress,” Yaz managed. 

Missy dug her nails into Yaz’s her exposed shoulders and arms instead. She was clearly close and when her orgasm took her she bit down on Yaz’s shoulder hard. Yaz whimpered at the pain but didn’t try to pretend she didn’t love it.

They lay panting for a moment and then Missy said. “We all really do need to be wearing fewer clothes. 

The Doctor helped Yaz unbutton her dress and tugg it over her head. They got a bit distracted with kissing when Yaz helped her with her tux. At some point they had to stop kissing so Yaz could see what she was doing. There were a surprising number of buttons, especially on her crisp white shirt. By the time they were both naked, Missy had shed and neatly folded her own clothes on a chair, although her dress was surely hopelessly wrinkled anyway. 

She gave them both a long appreciative look before lying back down on the bed and beckoning them to herself. She reached for the Doctor first, pulling her down and kissing her long and deep. 

“This is going to be interesting, I’ve never fucked you when you had a cunt before.” She ran her hands over the Doctor’s body, caressing her breasts, feeling the arch of her ribs, the swell of her hips.  She took her time, making the Doctor whine with need. 

“My you are beautiful in this regeneration. I don’t think I really took the chance to appreciate this lovely form of yours last time we fucked, what with the urgency of the heat and all.  

She traced her fingers against the Doctor’s slick entrance, catching Yaz’s gaze. “How does she like to be fucked these day? Just the clit?” she rubbed a rough circle that got her a desperate sound. “In the cunt?” she pressed in two fingers that got her an even deeper whine. “In the ass?” she lightly traced a finger lower.

The gasp the Doctor made was wonderful. Missy kissed her nose, “You do like that that don’t you? You always did in all your other regenerations.”

“Yes,” The Doctor was flushed nearly crimson, aroused and embarrassed and for once unable to find words. 

“Get me the lube dear.” Missy said to Yaz, “It’s in the red box, actually just bring the whole box.” 

Yaz obeyed eagerly. 

“Have you fucked her in the ass?” asked Missy as she accepted the box and began to sort through it. 

“With fingers mostly. Only once with a strap on,” she admitted. 

Missy’s grin broadened and she cast the Doctor a playful look. “So you haven’t had a toy in both parts at once in this form yet have you?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“Um..” The Doctor bit her lip nervously. “I don’t know. This body is so new, I get overwhelmed easily.”

Missy briefly abandoned the box to cup the Doctor’s face, “I’m sure you can rise to the challenge Theta. Don’t you want your lover and me to do to you what we did to her last time?”

“Yes,” there was so much need in her voice. 

“Good, then lie back and I’ll get you ready.” She slicked her fingers with lube, pressing two into the Doctor’s cunt and one somewhere completely different. The Doctor gasped and thumped her head back against the pillow as Missy began to fuck her. 

Not one to be left out, Yaz stretched out beside them and began to alternate between kissing the gasping Doctor and the much calmer Missy. 

The Doctor had been on edge for most of the evening, so it came as no surprise when she tensed with her first orgasm of the night only a moment later. Missy adjusted her hand, taking her fingers from the Doctors cunt. She added more lube and pressed one and then two very slowly and carefully into the Doctor’s ass. 

The Doctor moaned and in general made it pretty clean how much she liked what the other Time Lady was doing. Missy kissed her cheek, “take a third finger and then you can have a dildo.” Over her shoulder she told Yaz, “Put on the red harness and attach the smaller blue dildo. You can take her ass, I want her cunt.”

Three fingers must have started to burn or at least feel like a stretch because the Doctor’s sounds became a bit closer to discomfort. Missy slowed her pace, and took time to rub the Doctor’s clit with her other hand. She didn’t begin to properly fuck her again until the Doctor’s sounds were solely that of arousal. She kept going for only a moment then and pulled back. 

“Get up on your hands and knees. I want to watch you companion fuck you like a bitch in heat.”

The Doctor did as she was bid but couldn’t resist the chance to say, somewhat breathlessly. “You’re the one who actually has heats this time around.”

“Yes, but I don’t let anyone fuck me like a bitch, while that is something you absolutely adore to have done to you.” 

She leaned over her enough to nip the back of her neck and then slap her ass before pulling away. “We both know you're always the submissive one, no matter what form you take.”

“And you like it,” said the Doctor looking back at her over her shoulder almost coyly. 

“Of course I do, now be a good girl and let your sexy human pet fuck you in the ass for my amusement.”

She nudge Yaz forward. Yaz went, more than a bit eager to touch the Doctor again. She rubbed at her shoulders and kissed her neck before she did anything. 

“This is what you want darling?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” 

That was all the invitation she needed. She slicked the dildo with more lube and lined it up. She pressed it into her lover’s body very slow and carefully, while reaching beneath her to find and rub her clit. 

Missy had loosened her up enough that the toy slid in easily. Every sound the Doctor made was a of deep pleasure. Yaz still gave her a moment to adjust once she’d fully seated the dildo. 

“Move, please, move,” begged the Doctor. 

Yaz wasn't going to leave her wanting, so she did, still going slowly. 

“Faster, please,” the Doctor pleaded after a minute. 

Yaz did that too. She moved both her hands to the Doctor’s hips for better balance. Soon enough the bed was practically shifting beneath them from the ardor of their movements. Yaz was so intent on what she was doing that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Missy run her nails down her back and kiss her cheek. 

“She looks so perfect like that doesn’t she? The great and powerful Doctor reduced to nothing more than a wanton slut.”

“Don’t call her that,” snapped Yaz. There were some words that she didn’t like, slut was chief among them and she’d kicked lovers out of her bed for using them before. The Doctor was a little too distracted to really care

Missy nipped her ear, “Wanton or slut?”

“Either. They’re both demeaning,” trying to argue and fuck at the same time was proving very difficult. All she really wanted to do was focus on the writhing woman beneath her.

“Why, especially when they’re true?” Missy took advantage of her position to reach beneath the Doctor to finger her clit. The Doctor bucked against them both lost to anything but sensation. 

“Good girl,” Missy murmured , “Go on, come for your lover and me. Show us how much you like to be fucked like a little bitch.”

The Doctor came with a sharp cry, her whole body trembling as she slumped onto the bed. 

Yaz quickly eased the toy from her and pulled her into her arms. The Doctor snuggled against her contentedly as she caught her breath. After a moment she said.

“Yaz darling, my brilliant beautiful Yaz. You don’t need to keep glaring at Missy, I really am ok with her calling me whatever she wants to.”

“But…” 

Missy lounged on the Doctor’s other side, “Don’t tell me you’re a prude little pet, not after what you let the Doctor and me do to you last time and what we’re about to do together to her.”

Something in Yaz’s throat tightened, “I’m not a prude. I just don’t find words that have been yelled at me as insults to be sexy. Maybe neither of you have been women long enough to understand.”

“She’s got a point there,” said the Doctor. 

“I’ve been one longer than you Doctor,” huffed Missy. “And I’m not giving up dirty talk just because I’ve got tits now.” She leaned over the Doctor to lightly stroke the side of Yaz’s face. “And to answer your statement lovely pet, I have actually been a woman longer than you’ve been alive, certainly long enough to be called a bitch and a slut and a whore and even worse things. You can spend your whole life letting words cut you or you can start claiming them and wearing them like armor.” 

Yaz leaned into the caress. “Fair enough, but I’ll still leave this bed if you call me anything like that.”

“I won’t then. I do so prefer to properly personalize my insults.” She moved her thumb along Yaz’s lips. “I intend to keep calling your lover whatever I want to though, she really does get off on it.”

“Alright, but only so long as she permits you.”

Missy chucked. “So protective of your mate. I see why she choose you, you are such a fierce little thing.”

Yaz grabbed her for a rough kiss. They were both nearly breathless by the time they pulled apart. Missy’s nearly manic grin was back. 

Yaz absently noticed that at some point while she’d been fucking the Doctor, Missy had put on a strap-on as well. 

Missy rolled on her her back, “Doctor? Shall we finish this?”

Eagerly the Doctor straddled her, sinking down on the slicked plastic with a gasp of pleasure. She rose up and sunk down a few times before she looked over her shoulder. Her face was so flushed it may as well have been red. 

“Yaz, can you um…” It was a truly bizarre thing to see the Doctor at a loss for words.

“Start fucking her again,” Missy told Yaz. 

Yaz quickly applied more lube to her dildo and gently pressed it back into the Doctor. She went as slowly as she possibly could. She knew from experience how overwhelming the feeling of being double penetrated could be. 

The Doctor loved it, making low moans of need and bucking back against her when she’d barely finished seating the toy. 

“You really want this, don’t you, you desperate slut?” laughed Missy.

“Yes, please, yes,” managed the Doctor. 

“Ready for us to move,” Yaz whispered in her ear.

“Yes, I need it so much.”

It was a bit awkward at first to find a rhythm between all of them but they managed. The Doctor grew increasingly frantic, burying her face in Missy’s shoulder and arching back against Yaz with every movement. 

She came with a desperate sob but didn’t still. At some point she abandoned all other words but a constant murmur of, “Yes, yes, yes.”

She came twice more before she at last collapsed between them, utterly bonessly. Yaz rolled away just long enough to free herself from the strap on she was wearing and then turned back, intending to cuddle the Doctor. 

Missy pinned her, grinning before she caught her in a passionate kiss. She still had her strap-on on. 

Yaz kissed her back and raised her hips as Missy pressed the same toy into Yaz that she had used with Doctor. It felt amazing.

Yaz hadn’t realized how close she’d been to another orgasm, until Missy began to fuck her. She started to gasp and arch and claw at Missy’s back before she even realized what she was doing. Missy fucked her through her release and then for a moment longer before coming herself from the pressure of the toy against her clit. 

She rolled off Yaz and lazily stretched out beside the Doctor, snuggling up against her. Feeling suddenly out of place, Yaz was forced to climb over both women to get to the Doctor’s other side. She didn’t really want to curl up against Missy’s back. 

The Doctor was still fairly out but she sleepily threw out an arm to draw Yaz closer. Yaz rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. Yaz drifted off listening the Doctor’s twin heart beats. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had just started to re-dress when all kinds of lights and alarms went off.They’d barely reacted before Shiva’s voice echoed through the TARDIS. “Mom! Mom. Please Mom where are you? I need your help. Earth golems stole my friends and we have to rescue them before they get eaten.”

Missy barely had the chance to yank her dressing gown closed and Yaz to dive under the blankets before the bedroom door crashed open. The Doctor at least had managed to button up her dress shirt in the few seconds she’d had. 

Shiva froze at the sight that met her. While it was fortunate for all involved that she hadn’t barged in at a more intimate moment, or even one when anyone was naked, it was still awkward. She was more than old enough to guess what had just happened when she stumbled upon a bedroom of three unrelated women in a state of undress. 

She slammed the door shut.

Missy cursed in several languages. 

“You said she was at summer camp,” snapped the Doctor as she pulled on her pants.

“She was and she knows she’s supposed to call before she just uses her wrist strap to come back to the TARDIS. Something’s happened.” Missy wasn’t even bothering to fully dress, just tying off the belt on her silk robe. “Some of her little friends must be in danger again. Come on Doctor, we’ve some tweens and teenagers to rescue from monsters.”

The tweens in question actually didn’t need that much rescuing. By the time Shiva got back to the camp with her mom, her friends had already brokered a peace with the earth golems. The strange living statues had apparently never intended to eat the girls they’d carried off into their underground city, they’d just wanted their help dealing with some rodents of unusual size..

It was still fun for the Doctor to meet her daughters friends at least. The director of the camp, a redhead named Rosie, also seemed grateful for some assistance in resolving some ongoing time bubble issue the camp was experiencing.  

All of the time traveling adults were heading back into Missy’s TARDIS when Missy caught the Doctor’s arm.

“I’m not letting you back in until you talk to Shiva about what happened earlier.”

“Your the custodial parent, you do it.”

“No, I’m the amoral one, that means I get to cop out of hard things. Have fun darling.” 

Missy darted through the door and the Doctor found herself alone with Shiva in a clearing beside Missy’s TARDIS. She was mildly concerned about leaving Yaz alone with Missy in there but after earlier she was fairly sure that the worst that could happen was another round of sex without her.

That wasn’t the first thought on her mind. The look of embarrassment and nervousness on her daughter's face was enough to capture her attention. 

Not knowing what else to do she found a downed log and sat down. Shiva came and almost hesitantly sat next to her. It was a warm summer day and the air smelled like warm grass and forest.

“I’m sorry,” blurted the girl. “I didn’t mean to ruin your evening.” Somewhat uncharacteristically she burst into tears. 

Quickly the Doctor pulled her into her arms. “Hush, hush dear one, you didn’t ruin anything. Why are you crying darling. Everything is alright.”

“I’m supposed to be strong. I should have dealt with the golems on my own. Mom even said I was always supposed to call and see if I really needed her help before she had to show up.” She was crying so hard her entire body was shaking. “I’ve been so good all summer, even when there was that weird ancient greek monster and then the Kraken. The golems though, they carried off Diana and then they got Ripley and Molly and I was just so afraid for them. I didn’t care about my pride or proving myself, I just wanted to make sure they were safe and getting Mom’s help was the only way to be sure I could save them.”

The Doctor stroked her hair. It was so soft beneath her fingers. “It’s okay dear one, you did what you needed to. You can always come to your mother or me, no matter what. We will protect you and your friends too.”

“I messed things up though didn’t I?” she was practically wailing. “Between Mom and you. You were getting back together and then I just burst in.”

“Sweetheart,” said the Doctor gently.

Shiva just kept crying. 

The Doctor rubbed her daughter’s back. “I’m, well I’m bad at explaining things dear heart. Your mom and I weren’t getting back together though, not really.”

Shiva raised her face from her hands. “You were all getting dressed, you’d just had sex right?”

The conversation had just become several levels more complicated than the Doctor was ready for. She also was a shit liar so she didn’t even try. 

“Yes. I’m sorry you stumbled upon that moment darling.”

“Why are you sorry. I don’t understand.” Shiva had her head tilted slightly to the side. 

Now the Doctor felt lost. “Um, I guess we should have locked the door. You weren’t supposed to see me in a half buttoned shirt or your mom in a dressing gown.”

Shiva looked unimpressed, the way she often did when the Doctor missed something she thought was important. “I’m not upset.” She took a slow breath. “I just…” She looked down at her hands. “I just don’t want to have messed up things between you and Mom. What I saw means you are lovers, or at least  friends, again right?” She raised her face bright with hope. “It means we can all go traveling together doesn’t it?”

The Doctor’s heart broke in so many ways. 

“Oh darling.” This time when she reached for her, Shiva she pulled away.

“Don’t darling me.” 

The Doctor slumped.”I’m so sorry dear heart, but your mother and I will never be able to travel together again.”

“But she loves you!”

“I know.”

“And you love her!”

“I do.”

“Why can’t we be a family then!” there was so much pain in her young voice. 

Everything inside of the Doctor hurt. She felt tears at the edges of her own eyes. “Because your mother and I are deeply flawed Time Ladies my darling. We love each other and gods know we love you, never doubt that. We just, well we just can’t be in the same place for too long, there’s too much history and too many deep wounds.” 

“Can’t you both try for me?”

Wearily the Doctor slumped on the log. She felt suddenly deeply and infinitely tired. “We’ve tried before dear one, we really have. It just...it just never works and neither of us want to put you through that.Your mom and I, we’ve torn apart whole planets, your beloved earth included, just to fight our petty battles. We’ve been struggling across time and space for so much long than you’ve been alive. We’ve both got it in us to keep the peace for you, to never fight in front of you, but truly that is the best we can do.”

“Love isn’t enough?” she sounded so incredibly young.

“No, I’m sorry, it isn’t. I wish it was.”

“I was a mistake wasn’t I?” She was crying again.

Almost frantically the Doctor hugged her daughter, even as the girl tried to wriggle away. 

“No, you are absolutely not a mistake, you’re perfect and brilliant.”

“Mom always calls me a wonderful accident. That means you two didn’t mean to make me doesn’t it?”

That did give the Doctor a moment of pause, if for nothing else than to find better words.She took a slow breath. “You were a surprise Shiva, but a good surprise. When your Mom and I conceived you...we didn’t think we could make a child. That’s why I never came looking for you until your mom brought you to me. That doesn’t mean I wasn’t overjoyed when I met you. As for your mom, sweetie, I think you absolutely know how much she loves you. She just politely talked to earth golems instead of just killing them, because you asked her not to kill anyone.”

Shiva giggled a little at that, “Yea, she keeps saying I’ve gone soft after I spent a half year with you. All the same, she still listens when I ask her not to kill people, even when it makes everything harder.”

“Your are good influence on her.”

“Or you are on me, or we all are on each other,” Shiva had her head tilted up the the darkening sky. “I’m not dumb. I get that you and Mom are really different. It was stupid of me to make assumptions.” 

“No, not stupid. You are are many thing, but stupid is never among them.”

Shiva seemed to finally relax a bit. “Um, so is Yaz going to be all weird about how I walked in on you lot?”

“She’ll be fine,” said the Doctor. “I’m actually mildly surprised the whole stumbling over three people isn’t the part that shocked you.”

Shiva’s laughter was as warm as the heat of the fading day. “I mostly grew up on Vasca. All families there have three parents. It made it all the more glaring that Mom was raising me on her own, but after she took over the planet’s government no one say anything more about that. Anyway, the whole two person couple thing that a lot of the universe does actually seems a bit odd to me.”

“Ah, I’ve been to Vasca, nice planet. Um, does your mom still control it?”

“Nah, we got booted by a popular revolution.”

“Good to know.” The sun had dipped very low on the horizon. “I need to get going darling. Would you like me to walk you back to your cabin?”

“Nah, now that we’ve got a treaty with the earth golem’s its safe.” 

They both stood and she hugged her gene mother as hard as she could. “Thank you for coming to help.”

“You know I always will. Your mom and I both.”

“All the same, thank you.”

Then Shiva was darting back down the trail. Watching the departing flame brush of her bright  red hair renewed the earlier ache in the Doctor’s chest. Feeling somehow sad and happy and just generally full of emotions she pushed open the door to Missy’s TARDIS. 

She was almost disappointed to find Missy and Yaz drinking tea, instead of a more compromising position, although it had been a long evening. 

“You handle the whole heart to heart and difficult conversation business?” asked Missy.

“Yea,” said the Doctor. “Do you think…” Why were words so hard when she needed them, normally in the face of monsters and dictators they came so easily. “Maybe we should both have dinner with our daughter some time. I think she needs that.”

Missy tilted her head in the exactly the same way as Shiva had earlier, “She needs that?”

“I think so.”

“Then we’ll make it happen. You are cooking though.”

“I can do that.” 

And then she took them back to their own TARDIS, without any tricks or plots. For better or worse they had a plan to all meet for dinner in a month and a half, Shiva’s time to have a meal.

 


End file.
